Los problemas de tener ataques súper destructivos
by k-robin04
Summary: [FemGrimmjow] O del como Ichigo estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado como para seguir luchando.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece a mí sino a Tite Kubo, de lo contrario el Ichihime sería canon, o bien, Ichigo sería gay y el seme de Grimmjow o Uryuu.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC [Fuera de personaje], Genderbend [¡MujerGrimmjow!], narración de dudosa calidad, intento soso de comedia [...no, no bromeo, es realmente humor torpe (?)].

 **Aclaraciones:** _Pensamientos._ **_Hollow de Ichigo._** Sigo siendo nueva escribiendo para este fandom, por lo que disculpen el OoC, aun no me acostumbro a los personajes [;u;]. Esto se ubica en la primera batalla entre Grimmjow e Ichigo, estuve buscando los capítulos porque no me acordaba de mucho [?]. Esto es una viñeta sosa, sacada en un impulso de idiotez casi a la medianoche (inserten escena de los padrinos mágicos). Sin más, espero disfruten el pequeño fic.

 **EDIT.** _12/Febrero/2016._ Para corregir pequeños errores ortográficos y de redacción, por eso no deben publicar en la noche [?].

 **EDIT-2.** 02 _/Febrero/2017._ Para arreglar ciertas cosillas, en serio, no se cuántas veces he editado esta historia...

* * *

 **Los problemas de tener ataques súper destructivos**

(Seas torpe y que tus enemigos sean mujeres)

* * *

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez se llamaba su actual contrincante. La mujer era implacable, no había ni una pizca de inseguridad cuando ella se lanzaba contra él; su respiración agitada, la sangre que corría por un lado de su rostro y manchaba su ropa, y las cientas de heridas que le llevarían horas curar a Orihime, eran una prueba irrefutable de lo peligrosa que era la arrancar. Ella no cedía ni la mínima oportunidad para que Ichigo tomara ventaja en la batalla, era rápida, más de lo que había pensado en un principio, el shinigami sustituto muy apenas y podía esquivar los golpes más letales, aun así, esto no evitó que cayera a una velocidad vertiginosa contra el concreto, todo por una poderosa patada.

Debía ser más cuidadoso, una lastima que no fuera del tipo que planeara miles de estrategias y que su oponente fuera igual de impulsiva que él.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que es un bankai? ¡no me desilusiones Shinigami!

No había más tiempo, Grimmjow prácticamente le estaba pateando el trasero, incluso aunque ahora estuviera usando su bankai. Así que tomando un riesgo, decidió usar su ataque más poderoso, teniendo la leve esperanza de que fuera suficiente como para herir de gravedad, o tan siquiera hacerle un rasguño a Grimmjow.

— ¡Getsuga Tenshō!

Logró herirla lo suficiente como para dejarle una cicatriz, por desgracia, su estúpido hollow ahora quería tomar el control de su cuerpo. _Ahora no, espera solo un poco más. **Tienes suerte el Rey.** ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? **Velo por ti mismo.**_

Sin embargo, su hollow perdió relevancia una vez que miró con más atención a su rival. El ataqué había roto lo suficiente las vendas que cubrían el pecho de Jaegerjaquez, como para soltarse del todo y resbalarse del cuerpo femenino. Por lo que Ichigo tuvo una gran vista de los senos descubiertos de Grimmjow, a la que parecía darle igual su expuesta situación.

Parpadeo varias veces, como no creyendo el giro de los acontecimientos, maldiciendo a Aizen por no darles ropas más resistentes a sus seguidores.

Intento por todos los medios no alejar su vista del rostro del arrancar, ¡él no era un pervertido y por lo tanto no miraría donde no debía, ni tenia permiso de hacerlo! Para su poca fortuna, ella bajo en picada con toda la intención de molerlo a golpes, la sonrisa sádica y llena de diversión eran imposibles de malinterpretarse. Esquivo sus patadas y puñetazos, pero el hecho de que el pecho de Grimmjow estuviera al descubierto no lo dejaba concentrarse. Una vista fugaz hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas y se alejara como si ella tuviera la peste.

— ¡¿Shinigami, qué demonios te sucede?!

Su oponente estaba actuando extraño, no peleaba con la misma intensidad que antes, sus movimientos eran torpes, Grimmjow no creía que se debiera a los daños que le infligió al otro, ese hombre no parecía ser tan debilucho y mucho menos del tipo que se rindiera fácilmente. Se detuvo y lo miró de pies a cabeza…él no la veía a ella sino al suelo. _¡¿Pero qué demonios?!_ Era un insulto que el Shinigami se descuidara tanto, Ichigo se comportaba como si ella no fuera un rival digno para él. Furiosa se lanzó contra él, para definitivamente molerlo a golpes o mejor aun, matarlo en el proceso, ¡ya después vería como evitar que Aizen la castigara!

— ¡No, no te acerques! —grito Ichigo, poniendo sus manos enfrente para hacer énfasis en su petición y mantenerla lo más lejos que podía. Ingenuo, pensaba que aquella línea imaginaria detendría al arrancar.

— ¡Estamos luchando estúpido! ¡deja de actuar tan cobarde y pelea bien de una puta vez!

El shinigami sustituto esquivo nuevamente otra avalancha de golpes, harto de la situación, y porque no llegarían a ningún lado de seguir así, se alejo de nueva cuenta y con un valor que no creía posible dijo—¡Cúbrete entonces! —La señalo con el dedo índice y con un tono acusador.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿pero qué cojones estas tratando de decir? —Estaba fastidiada… tal vez debería lanzarle un cero, el Shinigami quemado o reducido a cenizas no era una mala imagen.

— ¡Tus senos! —exclamó Ichigo cada vez más angustiado y sonrojado. Ante la expresión perpleja de Jaegerjaquez tuvo la penosa necesidad de ser más explicito—, ¡estás casi desnuda, ponte algo para ya saldar cuentas!

— ¿Qué? ¿por qué? ¿qué tiene que ver **esto** con todo? —dijo altanera, inconsciente de las implicaciones, fue tan osada como para agarrar sus pechos con cada una de sus manos y levantarlos—. ¡Es solo carne, déjate de tonterías! ¡no creas que me veras la cara de idiota! —Más tarde se dio cuenta de su error, miró incrédula a Kurosaki, él tipejo estaba sangrando por la nariz, ¡y ella ni siquiera lo había golpeado en el rostro! ¡¿qué demonios ocurría?!

Alejada lo suficiente como para ver la batalla y no salir herida, Tatsuki negaba con la cabeza y trataba de no sentir pena ajena. _Ichigo eres demasiado torpe._


End file.
